


Bagels and Blondes

by ihidemycrazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/ Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, except its a bagel shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihidemycrazy/pseuds/ihidemycrazy
Summary: Bellamy doesn't even know why they open so early - no one ever shows up. Until one day, a pretty blonde starts making a habit of it and driving Bellamy a little insane, but in a good way.





	Bagels and Blondes

Bellamy almost wasn’t able to stifle his groan when someone walked into the shop at 5 AM. They were technically open, but very few people actually need bagels before 7, so those first two hours were Bellamy’s time to slowly wake up to the day.

But this little blonde woman just had to ruin it.

She grinned widely at him when she walked in and said a chipper “Good morning!” before looking through the glass at the bagel selection.

She’s the most annoyingly morning-person I’ve ever met, Bellamy thought to himself. 

Normally, his interior monologue of insults came up with better material, but he was hungover on top of his natural tiredness, so the mental faculties were running a little slow. 

“Can I get a chocolate chip bagel toasted with strawberry cream cheese?” she asked, still smiling.

Bellamy couldn’t move for a minute.

Her smile fell a bit and she asked, “Or is that not an option?”

“That might be the grossest thing anyone’s ever ordered here,” Bellamy mumbled without thinking about providing quality customer service.

The blonde lady’s mouth formed a cute ‘o’ and her eyebrows drew together. “Do you make a habit of judging people’s bagel orders?”

“Yeah, because I work here. It’d get really boring if I wasn’t allowed to judge people based off what they order,” Bellamy shrugged. 

“So, you think I’m disgusting because I like strawberry cream cheese on a chocolate chip bagel?”

“Not exactly. I think the bagel’s disgusting and you just have bad taste,” Bellamy grinned.

She laughed, “You know, I’ve got to agree with you. My taste in people is especially bad.”

“I literally could not be less surprised,” Bellamy laughed.

She mock-gasped and Bellamy felt like if there wasn’t a counter between them, she would’ve tried to slap his arm. 

God, how did this morph into flirting? 

“You know, I might have to post a review on yelp and warn people that you can read people’s fortunes by their bagel order.”

“Well, my name’s Bellamy, if that improves the quality of your review,” he grinned.

“Clarke,” she grinned in return. “So are you actually stopping me from ordering that bagel or…?”’

“Oh, right, I’ll get that started for you,” Bellamy said before awkwardly running into the cart of bagel trays. 

Clarke’s tinkling laugh as he swore made it worthwhile, though. 

While her bagel toasted, Bellamy took the time to really look at Clarke. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back and the mole above her lip drove him crazy. She was wearing paint-splattered jeans and an old Hard Rock t-shirt, so he had to wonder why she was here so early. It didn’t look like she was on her way to work.

He told her the total and she began searching through her purse for exact change.

“So, question. Why’re you here so early?” 

Clarke didn’t look up from her purse and said, “I was up all night painting because I lost track of time, so I’m starving. There’s no food in my apartment because I’m a mess of a human being. You’re the only place open right now besides Starbucks, and you have better food.”

At the end of her explanation, she pulled out the change she had been looking for with a satisfied smile.

“Why? Not used to customers actually coming in when you open?”

Bellamy laughed, “Yeah, I’m really not. Most people don’t start wandering in until 7.”

“Well, with no line, I don’t have to feel so guilty for taking up your time,” Clarke grinned. 

Bellamy smiled back before quickly running to grab her bagel. “Don’t feel guilty at all; you’ve made this morning ten times better than I was expecting it to be.”

Clarke smiled again, “Good,” then took her bagel and made to leave. “It was nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

“You too, Clarke,” he waved after her.

Raven then came out from the back room.

“How much of that were you eavesdropping on?”

“The whole thing. How you manage to go from insulting someone’s taste to them being putty in your hands is beyond me,” Raven scowled. “Especially before 6 AM.”

Bellamy just grinned and shrugged.

That began the trend of Clarke sporadically wandering in at 5 AM and making Bellamy’s day. The worst part was that she wasn’t consistent with her days, so Bellamy never knew when to expect her. 

One morning, Bellamy had a contacts malfunction and had to wear his glasses to work.

Clarke walks in right at five, but stops in her tracks when she sees him.

“You don’t usually wear glasses, right?”

Bellamy nodded, “You’re seeing me in my true nerd form.”

Clarke grinned, “Glad to have the privilege.”

“Your usual?” he asked.

“Of course. I am a creature of habit.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Your schedule is a little too sporadic for me to believe you.”

“Are you saying you need warning for when I come by? Do you need me to text you updates: t-minus ten minutes until annoying blonde chick shows up,” Clarke teased.

“If you did, I could have your bagel waiting for you.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to spend these two to three extra minutes with you in the morning,” Clarke smiled. 

“True,” Bellamy conceded. 

“So are you not going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“For my number. Come on, Bellamy, you were clearly trying to ask,” Clarke grinned.

Bellamy’s hand found the back of his neck, flustered, “Well, yeah, but you were avoiding the clear path, so I ditched the path!”

Clarke laughed, “Oh my god, you’re such a dork. Give me your phone.”

He pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She quickly typed in her number and about twelve different emojis after her name.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows when he saw and, sensing his confusion, Clarke said, “I don’t know how many Clarkes you have in your phone. Don’t want you texting the wrong one something inappropriate.”

Bellamy baulked, “You’re expecting me to text you something inappropriate?”

Clarke shrugged, “You know guys. Anytime you give your number to one, you’re taking a gamble on getting an unsolicited dick pic.”

Bellamy stuttered, “I – I would never – oh my god,” he stopped talking and shoved both of his hands into his hair.

Clarke laughed again, “God, you’re so easy. Text me.”

Bellamy smiled, “I’ll avoid the dick pics.”

Clarke shrugged, “Up to you. I’m down for whatever.”

Bellamy watched her, openmouthed, as she sauntered out of the shop.

Raven came out from the back. “Holy shit, she totally wants to fuck you.”

“Right? Where did that come from?” Bellamy’s confusion almost outweighed his excitement.

“Maybe she got tired of you waiting to make a move. Or it’s the glasses,” Raven shrugged.

“So should I text her? Or should I wait a bit?” 

“It is truly astonishing how bad you are at this. You’re lucky you’re pretty, otherwise you’d be shit out of luck.”

“Raven,” Bellamy whined, “Please help me.”

“Text her on your break and ask her if she wants to hang when you get off work.”

“No way. It can’t be that easy.”

“It really is, Blake. You thinking it needs to be hard is one of your dating problems.”

Bellamy clasped her shoulder, “Thanks, Reyes. Honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Raven shrugged, “Die alone.”

During his break, he spent fifteen minutes crafting the perfect text that ended up reading “Hey, it’s Bellamy. I’m off at two if you maybe want to hang out? Or maybe another day if you’re busy.”

She responded quickly, “Hey! Tbh probably going to be asleep at 2 (you know my funky schedule) but I’m down to hang at 6 if that works for you!”

Bellamy grinned, “Yeah, that works.”

In the hours until 6, Bellamy was a nervous wreck. 

He could handle it at work, with actually working providing a distraction. But once he got home, he was totally screwed. 

Normally, he’d nap, because waking up before dawn is a bit of a bitch, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He lay there in bed, trying to sleep, but really just thinking about Clarke. He wondered what it would feel like to just sleep next to her, smelling her hair and feeling the warmth emanate from her body. 

Finally, he decided he was better off just getting in the shower. 

By the time he made it to Clarke’s, Bellamy had already run through every possible catastrophe. He even worked out a few apocalypse scenarios where he still thought it could work out between them. 

But he still couldn’t bring himself to actually knock on the door. 

He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair and talking to himself. 

“You can do this. You already talk to her like an almost-normal person at the bagel shop, this won’t be that different. And if it blows up in your face, so be it. At least you’re putting yourself out there.”

Clarke yanked open the door mid-monologue and asked, “How long have you been out here?”

“Um, just a minute or so.”

Clarke chuckled, “You’re adorable.”

Bellamy grinned, “Like in a weird sexy way or just like a six year old trying to play t-ball?”

“It probably says something bad about me that it’s definitely a weird sexy adorable, right?”

Bellamy shrugged, “Maybe, but it was the response I was hoping for.”

Clarke grinned and opened the door wider so he could step in.

He took in her apartment. It was just as cluttered as he expected. There were jars with paintbrushes and charcoal placed randomly around the room and a large tarp on the floor next to a wall it looked like Clarke was painting a mural on. There were also clothes thrown over most available surfaces, most at least slightly paint-splattered. She had really cool shelves the held a lot of books and candles and framed pictures. 

“I like your apartment,” Bellamy said sincerely.

“You’re the first person who’s said that who meant it, I think,” Clarke grinned.

“Well, it’s very you.”

Clarke continued to smile. “Good. So, I thought it might be fun to order takeout and watch Netflix? Since we already established I cannot cook.”

“That sounds great.”

Bellamy settled on the couch and Clarke curled into his side, holding the remote. He draped his arm around her, trying to be casual, but inside he was screaming.

“Do you wanna watch John Mulaney?” Clarke asked. 

“Never seen it, but if it’s good, sure.”

Clarke placed a hand on his chest and whirled on him, “How have you never seen John Mulaney? He’s the funniest human being to walk this earth!”

“Whoa, high praise. Start it.”

Clarke pressed play and within minutes, Bellamy was dying. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. After their food came, Clarke had to make him stop eating because he kept choking when he tried to eat and laugh at the same time. 

“How do you manage to make it through daily life without supervision?” Clarke asked. 

“Most of the time, I’m fine. I really think it has something to do with proximity to you that causes me to act like a spaz,” Bellamy grinned.

“Oh, good. It’s nice to know that sometimes you’re a functioning human being,” she matched his grin.

Bellamy couldn’t help himself; he cupped her cheek and brought his lips to her, soft.

He felt her grin against his lips and he smiled too, the kiss becoming less of a kiss and more of just facial closeness. 

Clarke lightly hit his chest, “Look, you’ve got that figured out.”

Clarke reached up and playfully bit his lower lip before pulling it into her mouth, causing Bellamy to respond in kind. Their kissing got a little rough and hurried and before Bellamy knew it, Clarke was straddling his lap. 

Her hands were woven into his hair and Bellamy stroked the skin right under the hem of her tshirt. 

Bellamy broke the kiss to ask, “Bedroom?”

Clarke nodded and pointed down the hall. Bellamy picked her up with him as he stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he clumsily navigated his way to her room. 

Later, about four orgasms later, Clarke lay naked on top of Bellamy. 

“God, you’re awesome,” Bellamy breathed.

Clarke laughed, “So, if we’re dating, does that mean I get free bagels?”

Bellamy nodded, “Definitely. If we’re dating, you can literally have anything you want, anytime. I’d probably let you steal the register.”

Clarke threw her head back in laughter. “Wow, who knew this would come with so many perks?”

Bellamy smiled and kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his chest. He trailed his fingers -up one of her arms mindlessly as they both drifted to sleep.

When he showed up for work the next morning, Raven stopped him at the door.

“Jeez, you still smell like sex. Did you even go home?”

He pushed his hand through his hair, “No.”

Raven put her hand up for a high-five, “I’m so proud. Little baby’s all grown up.”

Bellamy pushed past her, “Rude.”

“No, I’m serious. You deserve this and I wish you two the best of luck.”

Bellamy paused, “I think that’s the only sincerely nice thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Shut up, I’m nice,” she frowned. “Also, somehow, your girlfriend is already here.”

Bellamy turned toward the door, his smile threatening to break his face in half.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I also order a chocolate chip bagel with strawberry cream cheese and I get so much crap for it. Like, one of my friends orders a cinnamon raisin with strawberry cream cheese and BACON and still thinks he has the superior bagel. Yeah, so I basically wrote a fic just because I'm tired of my bagel hate. Let me know if you liked it or if you have a funky bagel order because honestly I need by bagel choices validated. Come hang on [tumblr](http://ihidemycrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
